HG
by wolf28.7.1994
Summary: AN What would happen if Harry never realised his true feelings for Ginny until after he had defeated Voldemort, then came across new allies and old enemies?
1. New Feelings for an Old Acquaintance

A/N- What would happen if Harry never realised his true feelings for Ginny until after he had defeated Voldemort, then came across new allies and old enemies? HPGW, a bit of RWHG, with some romance between my own characters. Serious spoilers from HBP and DH, but if you haven't read them yet, you should be ashamed! Rated M for some sex and violence in chapters.

Chapter 1-New Feelings for an Old Acquaintance

Harry Potter rolled over in his bed. Looking right, he saw a snoring Ron Weasley in his bed, mouth wide open, on his own bed. He was staying at the Burrow-after having defeated the most evil wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, he went to the Weasley family home: an old, rickety, but charming building called the Burrow.

The Burrow was Harry's second favourite place in the whole world (his first being Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). One reason for it being so was the people it contained-Fred and George, funny pranksters, Charlie and Bill, cool and calm as well as witty beyond belief, Molly (Mrs Weasley to Harry), warm and loving, if a bit overprotective, Arthur (Mr Weasley) wacky yet intelligent, Ginny, Harry's equal favourite in the house.

She was strong, fiery and clever, once Harry had gotten past the eleven year old school girl who had an immense crush on him. Then there was Ron and Hermione-ah, where to start with these tw-

"Spiders...go away...bring back some cake, Hermione..." Ron muttered in his sleep. Harry wondered what an immensely strange dream he was enduring.

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. The world was evil-free for once, he still had sixty-seven days of holidays left, then he would re-take his seventh year at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, to make up for the year they spent looking for Horcruxes.

The next day, he woke up in a tangled mess of white sheets. Lifting his wand, he mumbled hoarsely "_Accio _glasses."

The object in question zoomed into his left hand, and then he put them on his nose.

About an hour later, he and Ginny were walking in the fields nearby, talking about Ron's new relationship with Hermione.

"So what do you think about it?" she asked.

"Well, I'm chuffed for 'em, but I just wish they had done it sooner, I mean, we all knew about it before last year, but..."

"Yeah, I mean, she would rather snog him, then do homework! Now _that's_ saying something!"

"And he fancied her more than a full English!" laughed Harry.

And whilst they walked around the forest that met the edge of the fields, Harry felt- well, _strange_. He seemed to take in every movement she made, every syllable she uttered. He was taking her in a completely new light. She seemed like a new person, that he was meeting for the first time.

_She's so...so...sexy_ he thought.

What he was saying to himself then hit him. He mentally whacked himself.

_No, she's not sexy, she's Ron's goddamned sister, that's what. You're not allowed to think that about her._

And he returned to his normal frame of thoughts, whilst he talked with her as they walked through the trees.

Harry's strange rush of feeling's, however, seemed to return throughout the day.

At every joke she made, funny or not, he tried to catch her eye and laughed loudly, hoping to-well, _impress_ her. He realised he was being a weird prat, and seemed strange to even himself. At night, he lay awake in his bed, trying to think whilst Ron's loud, rasping snore sounded through the silence.

_Why didn't I realise she was so...so beautiful, so clever, so fiery. _

This time, he lightly slapped himself on the cheek for his idiocy.

_You know what, Harry, you're getting a crush on her _hewarned himself as he sighed and waited for a dreamless sleep._ And you know better than to go after __your_ _best friend's sister. Just because she's pretty, clever, witty_-he interrupted his conscience with his normal thoughts. _Do you have a bloody point here? Wait, no you're talking to yourself! Wait, you just did it again! And again-OH SHUT UP AND __GO__ TO SLEEP! _

Harry sighed and waited for a dreamless sleep.


	2. Torture, Ginnystyle

Chapter 2-Torture, Ginny-style

Harry woke, to what was _definitely _not a dreamless sleep. Ginny had invaded his dreams in next to no clothing and performed actions with him that he thought were almost illegal.

He looked down and groaned, realising he would need a _freezing_ cold shower to remove some of the after-shocks the dream had left on him...

At breakfast, Harry cursed quietly when Ginny took the seat opposite him at the kitchen table. She took a bite of some toast, which left some crumbs on her soft-looking lips.

"Gin, you have some crumbs on your mouth." Harry mumbled.

But he wished he hadn't, when she slowly licked her upper lip with her pink tongue, causing Harry's boxer's to tighten up with the enlargement of certain things.

"Damn it, I just took a cold shower...stupid male hormones..." he muttered to himself.

Hermione and Ron came in the room, both sporting furiously red lips, which seemed to be swollen.

"Hi Harry." said Hermione dreamily, whilst staring at Ron.

"You two don't leave much to the imagination when it comes to what you do alone." Harry smirked, at which Ginny snorted with laughter.

"What?" said Hermione. She knew what he was getting at, but would deny it at all costs.

Harry pointed to his lips.

Hermione blushed, but Ron seemed clueless.

"What are you talking about, mate?" he asked innocently.

"Well, you don't expect me to believe that you two got swollen lips from talking, do you?"

They both now flushed a deep crimson.

"Harry, _shut_ up." ordered a red faced Hermione Granger.

Mrs Weasley came shuffling in, holding a large tray full of breakfast for the couple.

"Yes, Ronald, and Hermione...I think it's time I gave you two the talk-now that you're both dating."

Ron and Hermione both seemed to go pale, as Mrs Weasley placed the tray down on the table.

Ron, hoping to get out of it, tried to change the subject.

"Harry, I thought me and you were gonna go play some one on one Quidditch in the garden?"

Harry was confused for a split second, then he replied feebly, "Oh, yeah..."

Mrs Weasley turned to Ron.

"I'm sure Harry won't mind if you skip it for now." she turned to Harry and smiled. "Would you, Harry?"

Harry wanted to help his best mate's, but knew better than to say something.

He shook his head sideways slowly, trying to ignore Hermione kicking his leg.

Ginny shot Harry a glance as if to say _let's get the hell out of here, now!_

Harry nodded and they both excused themselves and power-walked for the stairs, but not before hearing "Now, sometime's a man loves a woman..."

They reached Ginny's room. It was bright, with a lot of light from the large window to the right of the room.

They both burst into a fit of laughter, clutching their sides, picturing Ron's face as his mum talked to him about sex.

Ginny calmed a bit and said "Merlin, it's hot in here."

She took of her jumper, which revealed some bares skin from her stomach.

Harry almost fainted at the sight.

He took in every bit of her, her legs, her stomach, her soft neck, her smooth, full lips, her deep brown eyes, her red hair, her chest- _Merlin, her chest! _thought Harry (the t-shirt she wore left nothing to the imagination either).

Being sixteen and a half definitely suited her. She had always had a developed enough body, but now she was curvy and this made Harry curse under his breath as he observed her form and movements.

Harry got enough grip on himself to realise he'd been staring for about ten seconds. Luckily, she hadn't noticed and was busy re-adjusting her room.

_It's__ gonna be a long couple of months._


	3. Birthday Wishes

Chapter 3- Birthday Wishes

On July 30th, Harry had a dream.

_"Ginny, I have something I want to say to you."_ said Harry to Ginny.

"_"What is it, Harry?"_

_"Lately, I have been feeling different emotions and thoughts. Well, to hell with it. I love you."_ he blurted out, with courage the real Harry did not possess.

_"Oh, Harry, I love you too!"_ screamed Ginny, as she leapt upon him, kissing him furiously.

Harry woke up.

"If _bloody _only..." he whispered to himself. He then promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

On the morning of July 31st, Harry was woken by a chorus of Happy Birthday, and found Ron, a radiant looking Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Hermione, standing by the doorway.

"Happy 18th birthday, Harry!" said Mrs Weasley, as she pulled Harry up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, happy birthday mate." said Ron, throwing a wrapped box at Harry.

"Happy eighteenth, Harry!" squealed Hermione.

After having opened everyone else's presents, he opened Ginny's downstairs.

It was a photo album of him, her, Hermione and Ron from last year and the one before that.

"Thanks Gin, I love it!" _but not __like I love__ you _he thought.

He gave her a peck on the cheek, and lingered when he got a whiff of her flowery scent, but decided against snogging her full on with as much willpower as he could muster at that time.

The rest of the Weasley clan, as well as Remus Lupin, Tonks, their son Teddy and Hagrid arrived not an hour later, which resulted in many presents and drunken singing.

Hagrid's present was a small card, which had Ministry Of Magic-Muggle Artefacts on the underside. Harry read it and it said

To HARRY POTTER, you are now owner of a MOTORBIKE which was formerly property of SIRIUS BLACK.

"Thanks, Hagrid!" he said, as he embraced a teary eyed half-giant.

Throughout the night, Harry tried with all his might to speak with his friends and adopted family without a certain red-head entering his line of thought-and it was certainly not Ron.

It got so bad that when Ginny bent down to speak to little Teddy about something, her perfectly visible backside caused Harry to stare and walk at the same time, which resulted in a spectacular fall over a chair.

His dignity was saved when Mrs Weasley came in with, hovering a large Golden Snitch cake with her wand.

As Harry blew out his eighteen candles, he only had one wish. Something which involved a date with Ginny.


	4. Did He? Is He? Should We?

Chapter 4-Did He? Is He? Should We?

_Did Harry Potter just kiss me?_ thought Ginny, as she lay aimlessly on her bed in the evening. The party afterwards had been fun, but all she could think about was his kiss.

She ran a hand over the spot here his lips touched her cheek, remembering the moment.

Granted, it was only a friendly kiss, but she felt herself turning back into the girl-who-fancied-The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_But she shook her head. If you want him to maybe fancy you, then you have to play it cool_ she reassured herself.

_But he didn't kiss 'Mione when he got her present. That counts for something_.

With this comforting thought, she smiled and rested, knowing she could ponder about it later.

_Did I just kiss Ginny Weasley?_ thought Harry. _Guess I did. But it was just a friendly kiss assured himself._ But his sub-consciousness snorted. _Yeah, okay, a "friendly kiss", eh? We'll just see about that_ it sneered.

As Remus Lupin walked over to his bed, he asked his wife something.

"Nymph, did you notice anything odd about Harry? He seemed-odd." he asked, climbing in under the sheets.

Nymphadora Tonks put the book she was reading on her bedside table, which resulted in knocking over a glass of water.

"Remus, you old fart. Don't you see? Couldn't you tell?" she said, whilst cleaning up the mess she had made.

"What?"

"_Love_, Reem, Harry's in love. With Ginny." she answered, as if it were a fact about some animal.

"WHAT!? How could you-Why would you-"he blurted out.

"_Be_cause. Firstly, he couldn't take his eyes off her for more than a minute. Secondly, I'm a woman; we can sense these things, if we listen hard enough."

Remus just stared into space, wondering about how proud his best friend James Potter, would have been of his growing-up son.

"Arthur Weasley, I'm telling you now, that Harry is feeling something for her."

Molly Weasley nee Prewett faced her husband in their large bed.

He stared at nothing in particular for a few seconds.

"Yes, I guess he seemed a little out of sorts around her. But Molly Weasley, you will _not _be meddling in their affairs. It's up to him to tell her, _if _our hunch is right."

"Obviously I won't _meddle_." but she had a look of a child who had been told not to take some sweets from the jar. "Maybe just a helpful nudge-"

"Molly, _no_."

"I'm tellin' ya ma'am, Harry seem'...well, all loopy roun' 'er. Like she 'ad confunded 'im."

Hagrid had walked to Headmistress McGonagall's office as soon as he got back.

"Yes, well, I think I know what has happened. And I'm afraid it's much more serious than a Confunding Charm." she said curtly.

Hagrid whipped out his umbrella-wand.

"Wha' is it?" he said darkly.

"Not Dark Magic, if that's what you mean."

The half-giant looked clueless.

"Love, Hagrid, love. He loves her. And I am rather pleased. I think they would make a perfect pair." she added with a small smile. "Yes, and they also remind me of James Potter and Lily Evans. Marvellous couple they made. Until-well, you know..." she gazed off distantly, thinking about her Harry maturing.

Being his Head of House, Gryffindor, she had acted like a mother to him on several occasions, consoling, comforting and helping him, as well as scolding him. _The latter more than the others, I suppose_.

Fred, George, Bill, Percy and a later-than-expected Charlie Weasley were congregated round the Burrow lounge.

"Well, her grand plan has gone well." said George.

"What grand plan?" asked Percy. With him isolating himself from the family for three years, he had missed out on a lot.

"Well, she had a major crush on Harry from eleven to fourteen." said George.

"Then she came up with a plan we would have proud of." said Fred.

"She would be herself more around him."

"Date other people."

"Show her true colours."

"So that he might fall for the _real _Ginny." finished Fred.

"Worked like a charm, didn't it." smirked Charlie. He knew she was excellent at getting what she wanted, but he had to admire her for going to all the trouble she did.

"It still leaves a big-arse problem though. How should we treat Harry?" asked Bill, thinking about what to do. Ginny was his youngest sibling and felt a great urge to protect her.

"Well, Harry's a great guy. But she's still our sister. So we should go through with Operation Keep-It-In-Your-Boxers." replied Percy.

Operation Keep-It-In-Your-Boxers was a special plan that was devised in Ginny's fifth year to test and tease her respective boyfriends. But it was mainly a test to see whether or not the boy would fight for her. If not, then he was not good enough for her.

"Are you sure? I mean, you think he deserves it?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, I mean he's gone through a hell of a lot more than us." said George.

"Twins, pull yourselves together. Think about _who_ he loves-Ginny, our sister and youngest sibling." replied Percy.

"Yeah, I mean, we deserve to give him _some_ grief..." said Charlie.

Bill clapped his hands together. "Right then. All in favour of Operation Keep-It-In-Your-Boxer's, say Weasley."

He smirked as an echoing of his and their surname's filled the room.


End file.
